Football, known as the “world's first sport”, is the most influential individual sport in the global sports world. A standard football match is played by two teams each consisting of 10 players and 1 goalkeeper, a total of 11 players, fighting and attacking on a rectangular grass court. The purpose of the game is to shoot the football into the opponent's goal as much as possible. You can get one point each time you score a goal. When the game is over, the team with the most scores wins. If the scores are the same within the specified time of the game, it depends on a game chapter. The winner can be determined in the form of drawing lots, overtime or reciprocal penalty (12 steps), etc. In a football match, except that the goalkeeper can utilize his hands to touch the football in the penalty area in his own side, each player on the court can only use other parts of the body other than the hands to control the football. Other ball sports, such as basketball and rugby, are sports that humans love very much, with a large number of fans and players.